yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İstiklâl Marşı/İngilizce
English translation :Don't fear! The crimson flag that proudly ripples in this glorious dawn, shall not fade, :Before the last fiery hearth that is ablaze within my nation is extinguished. :That is the star of my nation, and it will forever shine; :It is mine; and solely belongs to my valiant nation. :Don't frown! I beseech you, oh thou coy crescent, :But smile upon my heroic race! Why the anger, why the rage? ¹ :This blood of ours which we shed for you shall not be blessed otherwise; :For Freedom is the absolute right of my God-worshiping nation. :I have been free since the beginning and forever shall be so. :What madman shall put me in chains! I defy the very idea! :I'm like the roaring flood; powerful and independent, :I'll tear apart mountains, exceed the heavens ² and still gush out! :The lands of the West may be armored with walls of steel, :But I have borders guarded by the mighty chest of a believer. :Recognize your innate strength, my friend! And think: how can this fiery faith ever be killed, :By that battered, single-fanged monster you call "civilization"? ³ :My friend! Leave not my homeland to the hands of villainous men! :Render your chest as armor and your body as trench! Stop this disgraceful rush! :For soon shall come the joyous days of divine promise... :Who knows? Perhaps tomorrow? Perhaps even sooner! :View not the soil you tread on as mere earth - recognize it! :And think about the shroudless thousands who lie so nobly beneath you. :You're the noble son of a martyr, take shame, hurt not your ancestor! :Unhand not, even when you're promised worlds, this paradise of a homeland. :What man would not die for this heavenly piece of land? :Martyrs would gush out should one simply squeeze the soil! Martyrs! :May God take my life, all my loved ones and possessions from me if He will, :But may He not deprive me of my one true homeland for the world. :Oh glorious God, the sole wish of my pain-stricken heart is that, :No heathen's hand should ever touch the bosom of my sacred Temples. :These adhans, whose shahadahs are the foundations of my religion, :May their noble sound last loud and wide over my eternal homeland. :For only then, shall my fatigued tombstone, if there is one, prostrate ⁴ a thousand times in ecstasy, :And tears of fiery blood shall flow out of my every wound, :And my lifeless body shall gush out from the earth like an eternal spirit, :Perhaps only then, shall I peacefully ascend and at long last reach the heavens. :So ripple and wave like the bright dawning sky, oh thou glorious crescent, :So that our every last drop of blood may finally be blessed and worthy! :Neither you nor my race shall ever be extinguished! :For freedom is the absolute right of my ever-free flag; :For independence is the absolute right of my God-worshiping nation! Footnotes: 1': ''A white crescent and star superimposed on a crimson background comprise the Turkish flag- the poet is invoking the image of the crescent and comparing it to the frowning eyebrows of a sulky face. The flag (and the spirit of freedom which it embodies, under threat from invading nations against whom victory initially seems impossibly difficult to achieve, hence "coy") is being treated as a coy maiden with a sulky face (symbolically, the resentment of the invasion) who is playing hard-to-get. That is, the "coy" flag is being "playful" about letting the troops achieve ultimate victory and thus, freedom. '''2: A literal translation of this word would be "the infinites" - a Turkish poetical word (with no direct English translation) that refers to everything that is perceived infinite by Man: the heavens, the oceans, the horizon, the Universe, etc. 3': ''What is being referred to as "civilization" is the invading European nations (France, Britain, Italy and Greece) and their armies, which were superior in terms of equipment and manpower to the war-stricken, undermanned, and underfed Turkish forces that were hastily assembled by patriotic civilians and ex-military officials following World War I. This tight collaboration between civilians and former armed officials was due to the Ottoman Imperial Court's internal corruptions and the presence of individuals in power who preferred to protect their own interests rather than the interests of the greater public. (see Sultan Vahdeddin and Damat Ferid Pasha) This self-preserving behavior manifested itself as political inaction, an openness to foreign manipulation, trecherous collaborationism and the much-protested acceptance of an unjust treaty - actions that ultimately resulted in a hurt national pride, widespread feelings of resentment and humiliation, as well as the anarchic dissolution of the Empire. It was at such a grim point in time that a defiant new organization of armed and civil forces, led by Atatürk, gave the people hope for the future through a series of successful battles and liberation campaigns, which gradually turned into an increasingly successful Turkish War of Independence|War of Independence. Thus, the poet is calling out to the Nation, and saying that while "the lands of the West may be armed with walls of steel", i.e. "while these European armies may have seemingly impenetrable/unbeatable modern technology and weaponry, do not be fooled/discouraged by their apparent superiority. Look at what we have accomplished so far with virtually non-existent arms and supplies! We are horribly fatigued, and at a disadvantage in every conceivable way, yet we still are able to succeed in our battle for liberty! This seemingly undefeatable 'monster' has had almost every one of its teeth knocked out (hence, 'single-fanged') by our victorious campaign! Our motivation, faith, and internal drive is what has and will continue to carry us through, and that is something that our enemies cannot remotely match. All we need for ultimate victory is the ability to recognize our true 'innate strengths': a 'fiery faith' and the 'mighty chest (i.e. heart) of a believer'. '''4: Prostration is the act of laying one's forehead on the ground as part of Muslim sacred ritual (see Namaz, As-Sajda or Salah). The image being painted here is that of a battle-fallen and pain-stricken man, who becomes ecstatic following the victorious end of the War of Independence. This is a man whose mind, body and soul have at long last found peace, and may finally ascend and reach the heavens, knowing that his homeland is finally safe and sound and that all his suffering was all worth it in the end. Notes and references * History of the İstiklâl Marşı from the website of the Washington Embassy of The Republic of Turkey- [http://www.turkishembassy.org/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=28&Itemid=84 The Turkish Flag and National Anthem] * Official Records of the Grand National Assembly of The Republic of Turkey on the parliamentary debates and history of the İstiklâl Marşı- [http://www.tbmm.gov.tr/tarihce/istiklalmarsi_c9.pdf Zabit Ceridesi - 12.03.1921] * Society for the Study and Preservation of the İstiklâl Marşı- [http://www.istiklalmarsidernegi.org.tr/modules.php?name=istiklalmarsi İstiklâl Marşı ve Tarihçesi] * Documentary on the Turkish National Anthem- [http://www.spike.com/video/istiklal-marsi/2828865?cid=YSSP İstiklâl Marşı Belgeseli] * Research Panel Records on the İstiklâl Marşı- [http://www.istiklalmarsidernegi.org.tr/modules.php?name=News&new_topic=27 İstiklâl Marşı ve Tarihçesi] * İstiklâl Marşı Research Publication- [http://www.odevturk.com/indirrr2.asp?id=4080 İstiklâl Marşı Anlam ve Önemi] External links * Türk İstiklal Marşı Listen Online * History of the Turkish National Anthem * Vocal of the İstiklâl Marşı in Ogg Vorbis * Dramatic Reading of the text of the İstiklâl Marşı * İstiklâl Marşı - MIDI version * İstiklâl Marşı - Instrumental version * İstiklâl Marşı - Acoustic Guitar version * İstiklâl Marşı - Electric Guitar version * İstiklâl Marşı - Baglama version * İstiklâl Marşı - Guitar Chords in PDF format * The Original Composition by Ali Rıfat Çağatay Tablolu sunumu ve Aslıyla mukayesesi ar:نشيد تركيا الوطني az:İstiqlal Marşı be-x-old:Гімн Турцыі bs:İstiklâl Marşı bg:Химн на Турция cv:Турци патшалăхĕн гимнĕ cs:Turecká hymna de:İstiklâl Marşı el:İstiklâl Marşı es:İstiklâl Marşı eu:Istiklal Marsı fa:مارش استقلال fr:İstiklâl Marşı ko:독립행진곡 hr:İstiklâl Marşı id:İstiklâl Marşı is:İstiklâl Marşı it:İstiklâl Marşı he:המנון טורקיה jv:Istiklâl Marsi kk:Тәуелсіздік маршы lv:Turcijas himna lt:Turkijos himnas hu:Törökország himnusza ms:İstiklâl Marşı nl:İstiklâl Marşı ja:独立行進曲 no:Istiklâl Marsi nn:İstiklâl Marşı uz:Turkiya Davlat Madhiyasi pl:Hymn Turcji pt:İstiklâl Marşı crh:Türkiye gimni ro:İstiklâl Marşı ru:Марш независимости sq:İstiklâl Marşı sk:İstiklâl Marşı sr:Химна Турске fi:İstiklâl Marşı sv:İstiklâl Marşı tt:İstiklâl Marşı th:อิสติกลาล มาร์ชี tr:İstiklâl Marşı tk:Türkiýe Gimni uk:Гімн Туреччини ur:استقلال مارشی vi:Istiklâl Marsi zh:独立进行曲 Category:National symbols of Turkey Category:Turkish Cypriot culture Category:National anthems Category:Turkish words and phrases